


Negotiations

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Awesome Leela, Episode Tag, F/M, Gallifrey, Serial: s097 The Invasion of Time, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leela adjusts to life on Gallifrey and Gallifrey adjusts to Leela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JJPOR, who requested post _Invasion of Time_ Leela, in a drabble meme on LJ. (It turned into a double drabble.)

Leela folded her arms and glared at the Castellan.

The irate Time Lord snapped, “Well? Arrest her!”

Andred coughed. “You wish me to arrest _my wife_?”

“I was saving his life,” said Leela. “Next time I shall not.”

The Castellan turned, a shredded fur robe in his hands. “This was not some dangerous creature! _We_ are civilised.”

“It was devouring you,” she said, blue eyes widening. 

Andred intervened. “Yes, sir, I’ll just … arrest her right now. This way.”

With one last daggers look, she followed him.

“I did not truly think it a creature,” she said, outside, subdued. “He said I was a stupid savage, so I acted like one.”

“I see.” His mouth twitched.

“You should scold me.” 

“You know you’re not stupid, and you know to be better than the Castellan. What is there to say? Besides, I’m not rash enough to lecture while you’re armed.”

“I am sorry,” said Leela, sheathing the blade. “You are right; it was not wise. But it was very satisfying.”

“What’s more, I don’t want my heart cut out now I’ve found a use for it.”

Leela gave an illuminating, beatific smile. “For you, I shall not kill him.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
